User talk:Sonicbob93
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Candace Flynn page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 04:28, January 16, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Fan art Fan art is not allowed on the character pages. You may put that picture of Candace on your own User page, but not Candace's page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Help If you need any help please tell me or P&I4EVAH!Im from the 6th Dimension. 13:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Warning A page you have edited recently, Candace Flynn, has been identified as possibly not in good faith. Continuing to edit in this fashion may result in a three-day removal of your editing privileges. Please refer to and the Manual of Style for our guidelines and policies on how to write articles for this wiki. If you believe you have received this warning in error, contact an administrator. If you have any questions, please contact me, or post your question to the Help desk. } Pokemon fanfiction Please do NOT add fanfiction on this wiki. Go to the Phineas and Ferb fanon wiki if you want to do that. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Last notice Fan fiction does not belong on any of the main pages. If you continue to add it, you will be blocked for a week. The block will get longer each time you do this. If you really want to write fan fiction, go to the Fanon wiki. Fan fiction is allowed there. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Sonic/P&F pictures I see that you have uploaded the Sonic the Hedgehog/Phineas and Ferb pictures again. Unless you are going to put them on your own Profile page, they will be deleted within the week. You are allowed to have fan art and other kinds of pictures there, but they cannot go anywhere else. However, since you have 14 of these fan art pictures, I recommend that you upload them to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon wiki and put them on your Profile page there. That would be the more appropriate place for a fan art/fan fiction gallery. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : The pictures have now been deleted since you didn't use them. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC) adding specualtion Do not add years for characters. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 01:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC)